


i wanna be your favorite boy

by spaghettivenom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I do not think this is how rinne rebirth works but like gang gang, POV Third Person, Pain Arc nonsense, Reader-Insert, descriptions of blood and broken bones, like a teeny tiny mention of Naruto/Hinata, name blanks but not overly intrusive, not overly graphic but it probably needs a fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettivenom/pseuds/spaghettivenom
Summary: She only wished she could have seen him one last time, maybe told him she loved him. But it was over now. And she was going. And he’d never know.||kiba x reader||
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	i wanna be your favorite boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my tumblr: **itachis-hoe** so, it’s a short & sweet little flash fic 
> 
> Inspired by “Best Friend” by Rex Orange County

Her hands were broken, no—her wrists were completely snapped, she could feel the itchiness of her fingers, the nerves struggling to connect as the dull pain shot up her arms in waves. She couldn’t do any jutsu and she certainly couldn’t free herself now. She knew the blood seeping through her pants was from the pole stabbing itself through her side, or maybe it was the piece of rubble crushing her left leg. It was impossible to move—impossible to do anything except lay there and die. Her voice long gone and hoarse from the screams of agony, the warm tears slid down the paths of previous ones. Her vision was spotty. In her condition, she was lucky to have been alive that long—the pain had been unbearable. Now?

She couldn’t feel much, an uncomfortable pinch in her back, but beyond that, she could feel nothing. She could do nothing. 

Nothing, but give in to oblivion and die.

Would they find her? Put her name on the memorial stone for her friends to stare at. She wondered if he would visit her grave. Probably. He was a good person. 

It’s why she loved him. 

_ She loved... _

Her eyelids felt heavy, sleep taking over her, like a warm blanket. It reminded her of falling asleep in her parent’s bed when she was younger. Her mother’s cool hand on a feverish forehead, the tender brush of hands that loved her dearly. She missed her mother. 

_ Just for a little bit... _

Her eyes fluttered closed, she could hear her name on the wind, maybe it was her imagination. She was dying. It was the end. There was nothing left. She only wished she could have seen him one last time, maybe told him she loved him. But it was over now. And she was going. And he’d never know. 

She thought of him one last time with a weak smile on her face, and his name creaking out from her chapped and bloodied lips.

* * *

Her eyes shot open, her whole body felt light, and when she shot up from the ground, it felt like she was coming up from underwater. The first thought she had was that she was dead and that this was the afterlife. But as her senses came back one by one, she blinked and realized she was somewhere else entirely. Her hands went to her body, almost on instinct to try and free—

She was using her hands, her body was light...she wasn’t trapped...

Her surroundings came into focus. The village was still in ruins, but her comrades—the ones with broken bodies and glazed over expressions...they were up. Up and helping others like her. She shifted, whipping herself around and blinking quick as if everything would go away. Maybe it was all a genjutsu... but then...no, she would have been able to break something...

“_______!”

Her head whipped in the direction of her name, a bark echoed the exclamation and as soon as she could blink, a blur of white fur came crashing into her chest. A warm tongue lapping excitedly at her face, as she fell onto her back, from the force of the large dog’s attack. She pushed on the creature’s fluffy mane and a laugh bubbled out of her lips, before a sharp whistle.

“Akamaru! C’mon, let up,” the boy in his familiar war paint and leather jacket ushered his companion to relax. When the dog responded almost instantly, she pushed herself back up, resting on her forearms, a lopsided grin on her lips. She stared up at her childhood friend, Kiba Inuzuka with a wave of relief washing over her. The raw emotion of seeing him squat down beside Akamaru, a boyish smile as he ruffled the panting dog’s mane. He was like fresh air after holding your breath for forever. Her eyes watered and a sob erupted from her chest, she went to lay back down her hands covering her face as the sounds around her blurred into white noise. 

“_______!? What’s wrong?!” Kiba and Akamaru rushes to her side, and she felt him propping her back up, an affectionate hand rubbing her back through the ripped chuunin vest. She let out a shaky laugh, wiping at her eyes, looking mad, “I-I’m fine, I’m fine, really. I’m...I’m just so relieved, Kiba.”

When she calmed herself to look at her cute as sin best friend, her arms went to wrap around his neck, “I’m...s-so glad we’re okay, Kiba.”

His arms went around her waist and she could feel Akamaru judging his way in between them as if to say he was jealous enough to want to weasel his way in to the embrace. The two friends gave into the emotions of the whole day and sat quite exhausted from the weight of the battle. She moved her legs slowly, unsure of her every move and testing how her body would react. The damage had seemingly disappeared and she was still in shock. If Kiba noticed, he made no effort to acknowledge it. The Shinobi was quick to break the silence, a solemn expression on his features. It was foreign, but in these circumstances, you said nothing, “I...we thought you were dead.”

You couldn’t possibly fathom a suitable response. 

“Akamuru found you...in the rubble. I-I...they said you were...they told me you were g-gone...I—“

“Kiba...I’m okay now,” she said with a gentle smile, and a hand over his clenched fists that had taken residence on his thighs. He was so emotional it almost made her worry—he was usually much cooler than this. “And I don’t know what happened but I’m glad to have seen my best friend first.”

She didn’t notice the way his lips tugged down for a microsecond, the knee jerk reaction at her proclamation of friendship. Instead she nibbles on her bottom lip. Deep in thought about her next words.

He loved when she did that. It was cute.

“Kiba...did...is Naruto okay?”

She had a red tinge to the top of her cheeks when she asked. Her crush for Naruto had rivaled that of Hinata. He’d known her for all his life and she was a smart girl—smarter than most girls he’d ever met. She wasn’t overtly cute, or brash, or even flirtatious. In fact, if anything, he realized she wasn’t very different than the other girls in his class. But they were neighbors and had been friends since they could walk. A simple beginning stemming for the fact that she wandered into his house chasing one of the many family hounds. 

When they’d finally become aquatinted after her mother and father were apologizing for their daughter’s curiosity. He realized she was like a cat. Wandering around town as a little kid, climbing into places she shouldn’t be and observing in silence. He steamrolled into her life with a boastful greeting and she accepted him almost too easily—but she was curious. He thought that maybe she’d end up liking Shikamaru. He was almost exactly like a cat. Bristly and brooding, but cool as a cucumber and a genius to boot. Or maybe Sasuke—every girl loved Sasuke. (Now that seemed crazy...)

But her sights had been set on Konaha’s infamous hyperactive ninja—Naruto Uzumaki. She would always say he was interesting—an orphan with no one else, but a smile to brighten a room. He saw her fall hard for his bright blue eyes and her curiosity probably blossomed into romantic feelings when she grew older. It didn’t help that Naruto left for three years and came back a whole foot taller. It was almost unfair, he thought. She blushed so hard when he came back he’d punched a wall. 

She was head over heels for Naruto but so was his teammate, Hinata. Stuck in the middle of that little awkward fact, he chose to say nothing about it. 

Except now...

_ She’ll cry if I’ll tell her. _

_ Then, I’ll be there for her. _

_ She’s not gonna fall for me, just quit dreaming. Dumbass. _

Kiba wanted her. She liked Naruto. Hinata loved Naruto. Naruto was... _ well, he was Naruto. _ (It was all very unfortunate.) Akamaru responded with a bark and she laughed, one she hid with the back of her hand. He would had let out a sigh if he weren’t already beaten down by life and love and everything else. 

“Naruto’s...last we heard Naruto went off to fight Pain himself. But...I should tell you—“

“Why would he do something so stupid? This is Naruto...of course he would...” she held a hand to her forehead, shaking the bad thoughts away. No, he was fine. Naruto was always fine. 

“Hinata...”

Her eyes found his, warm, but painted in different desires. She blinked at his incomplete thought. Her attention fully focused on him. “Is Hinata okay?”

“She’ll be alright, but...Hinata tried to protect Naruto, and Pain...he hurt her. Naruto kind of...he flipped out. It’s why he chased Pain down. ______, she told him. She told him—“

“Stop...stop talking, Kiba,” he noticed the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She felt herself bubbling up inside. It was... relief .

To Kiba he was seeing the girl of his dreams weep over the boy of hers. That wasn’t him. It was Naruto. It was  always Naruto.

“Are you okay...?”

She wiped at her eyes. He felt powerless and Akamaru whines at the sight, wiggling closer to her shoulders, nudging himself into her face, trying to lap up her sadness. 

“I-I’m f-fine,” she said. Akamaru wagged his tail, at the sight of her looking back at him with a smile. She was bruised and exhausted and absolutely stunning even in her state. And Kiba wanted to hate Naruto. “I’m crying because I’m glad she’s okay.”

“_______, you don’t have to be strong. I know...I know you have feelings for Naruto. And it’s alright to—“

“ What? ”

He stopped when he saw the confusion etched on her features. He repeated himself. And she furrowed her brows together. 

“I don’t have feelings for Naruto. I mean, I love him but like a sister loves her brother. I’ve been worried about him for as long as I can remember.”

“But...you’ve always liked Naruto.”

“No, I might have thought he was cute. But, Kiba, I wouldn’t do that to Hinata.”

Her hand went back to his and she pulled it into both of hers, filling the space between them. Her smile blossomed into a full blown grin, reaching her watery eyes. They were close. Close enough...

“I always thought...”

Without hesitation, she pulled his hand to her face, her cheek directly in his now sweating palm. He had never been that close to her face—always maintained a respectful distance between him and her. Never crossing that boundary—he was a loyal friend. A friend. She relaxed into his hand, closing her eyes and relishing his warmth. “Kiba.”

“Y-Yeah?” He was unusually quiet in his answer, shocked by the events unfolding too quickly before him. 

“It was _always_ you .”

Cue the fireworks in his heart. The absolutely blackout of his brain. From the moment she had smiled up at him at four years old, to the time when she decided she’d be the best kunoichi, to the time she cried about being on another team than him in their genin years. He was so sure that she’d never liked him. How could she...

“It’s always been you, Kiba. I wanted to see you one last time when I thought I was a goner. Gosh, I’ve been in love with you since I was six—“

He was so quick to kiss her. Kiba moves his free hand to cradle the back of her neck, pulling her up, his kiss was tender but passionate. Innocent but teetering on indecent. When he pulled away, her own hands flew to the brown of his hair, lacing together with his headbands long strips, she was nearly as frantic as he was as if they both felt that this was their first and last kiss before the end of the world. When she opened her mouth, his lips mirrored the action, their tongues shyly touching and tasting each other. It was embarrassingly tender. 

And when they finally broke away, Kiba rested his forehead against hers, pulling her closer into his chest, she all but fell into him as they tumbled backwards against the earth. She fell into his chest and they stayed that way before Akamaru wriggled underneath Kiba’s head, propping his up like a giant fluffy pillow. His tail wrapped around them. 

“I think Akamaru approves,” he smirked.

“I would hope he did.”

“______...”

“You don’t have to say anything right now Kiba.”

“I just...”

“Kiba,” she looked up at him through her dark lashes, “it’s okay. We’ll talk about it later. Right now I just want you to kiss me.”

“If you had told me sooner, I’d have done it a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really wanted angst but like happy ending angst.
> 
> also, feel free to request any naruto fics on my blog, I just started it and I’ve been dying to write more ;P


End file.
